


Battle Tags

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [47]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Frustration leads to a new nickname.





	Battle Tags

“It was a stupid fight,” You growl behind your teeth when he touches the pack to your jaw and grazes your fat lip, “and it’s what I get for owning a bar anyway, right?”

“I’m going to hire some of my guys to help you keep the place under control soon.”

Dean wasn’t happy with your ownership, even if it was how you met; he hated to find you in situations like this, “Listen here, sunshine, you get no say in what I do; you don’t know that by now?”

“Sunshine, huh?” He smiles, debating briefly, then kisses your forehead, tabling the conversation for now, “I can live with that.”


End file.
